Here We Go Again
by The Lonely Padawan
Summary: Gerry, Em, and the kids are visiting his family back home in Paisley when they find out that a new hole has opened...in Glasgow! Not only that, but Raoul has kidnapped Erik and Christine's children. Can Gerry stop him before he lures Erik into his trap?
1. Raoul's lost it

**Onyxx: All right. You asked for it, IamthePhantomoftheOpera. Here it is. The third—and FINAL, dammit—installment of my Gerry Butler series.**

**Gerry: We love you … **

**Onyxx: Yes, well. I wish I could say the same to you, Ger.**

**Gerry: D: That was mean.**

Chapter One:

Dammit. Crazy kids. Running around all over the place, tearing up Em's expensively refurbished living room.

I attempted to clean up the mess the kids had made. They screamed and played upstairs.

"Alright, you bloody hooligans! You'll both be hung from the ceiling by your toes if you don't calm the hell down!" I know, I should watch my language around my seven- and four-year-old children. But what the hell, they heard it anyway. We live in New York, for God's sake. Well, we divide our time between New York and Scotland because my mum demands to see them at least three months out of the year.

"Bloody hell," I muttered under my breath. "Em's going to kill me. She's going to wring my neck like a fucking chicken."

On top of it all, I was supposed to help the kids get packed for a visit to Paisley to visit my mum. When Em came home from the grocery store and found the house in such a state of chaos AND the kids still not ready for the flight . . . I was going to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of our marriage.

I shuddered. I needed to hurry, or I'd be a very lonely man for the rest of my life.

An agonizing two hours later, I had the kids' suitcases in my hands and the kids themselves were latched onto my legs like friggin' monkeys. I limped to the door and opened it for Em as she brought in a bag of snacks for the kids to take on the plane.

"Hey, baby," she said, giving me a brief kiss before unlatching Chris from around my left ankle. I will never know how she manages to do that.

"Okay, Erik, give your daddy some breathing room. Let go of his leg." And POOF! Just like that, he let go of my leg. Mothers are magicians.

The ride to the airport was short enough. Erik sang along to the _Phantom of the Opera _soundtrack—he knew it by heart, though he only sang the Phantom's parts.

This is the point where I press the fast-forward button and skip to the part where we arrive in Glasgow Airport. Then I press it again, and . . . STOP! Paisley. Finally.

Mum was happy to see us—though I think more happy to see that I was still married to Emmy. And that we hadn't strangled the kids.

I held Chris as Emmy carried their bags into my mother's house, chatting with her about all the little things—such as our recent success in potty-training Chris and Erik's prodigal reading and math abilities. Erik trailed behind me.

I gently placed Chris in Lynn's arms and bear-hugged Brian.

"Ah, you numpty, where've you been?" Brian growled.

"Trying to control the kids. And you?"

"Trying to control the wife."

I laughed and patted my older brother on the back again. Turning to Lynn, I repeated the gesture.

"Ah, Gerry, it's so good to see you!" Lynn said, hugging me tight. "What have you been up to, not visitin'?"

"Working, Lynn," I answered. It had been a while since I'd last been to Paisley. Of course, I had talked to Lynn a bit on the phone, but it had been one ten-minute call. "Oh, you haven't met Christine yet, have you?" I grinned and gently picked up my daughter, giving her to my older sister. "Here she is."

"Okay, so you named your kids after the _Phantom of the Opera _characters?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's with that?"

Emmy and I glanced at each other before I cleared my throat. "It was the only movie we were in together, and I always liked the names, anyway." Lame excuse, I know.

Brian rolled his eyes. "You always were one for symbolism, Ger. Hey, what do you say we turn on the big flatscreen you bought us and watch some Celtic football?"

I grinned, picked up my son, and looked him in the eye. "Whatever your friends back home tell you, _this_ is _real_ football." I carried him to the sitting room and grabbed the remote, turning it to the sports channel that showed our team. This time, though I wasn't at the actual game, I was able to yell and scream as much as I wanted because I wasn't singing for Andrew Lloyd Webber anytime soon. Erik stared at me as if I had gone mad when I jumped up and screamed obscenities at the referee after a bad call.

I screamed even more obsceneties when the news suddenly flashed across the screen.

"What the hell?" I shouted, punching Brian in the arm. "What's going on?"

"It looks like somebody kidnapped a couple of kids." He frowned, turning the volume up.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. A man was seen carrying two young children of around seven or eight as they screamed for help." _A picture showed up on the screen, and my heart stopped cold. _"He has long blond hair, blue eyes, and appears to be in his mid-twenties. The two children appear to be siblings. The boy has short blond hair and green eyes, and the girl has curly brown hair and brown eyes. If you see this man, please notify the authorities _immediately."

The football match came back on, but I wasn't in the mood to watch it anymore. _Oh shit,_ I thought, the picture stuck in my mind.

I ran to the kitchen before Brian could ask me what was going on, then grabbed Emmy.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered. "Privately."

I dragged her into the hallway and leaned to her ear. "The news just flashed and it looks like the hole is open again. Only it's in Scotland now, not New York."

"What is it, Gerry?" Emmy looked worried, stroking my cheek.

"It's Raoul de Chagny," I hissed, biting my lower lip. "He's kidnapped Erik and Christine's kids."

She paled, her eyes widening.

I led her back to the kitchen and addressed my family. "Listen, you need to watch the kids. We have very important business to attend to."

"Gerry, is this about that kidnapping?" Brian asked, frowning.

I sighed. "Brian, just bear with me," I said, shaking my head. "I … just got a text that said … a director wants to meet with us about a movie." I had no idea where _that_ had come from.

Mum and Lynn looked surprised, while Brian just looked skeptical. "Which director?" he asked, sounding very much like that woman from _the Bounty Hunter_ in the coun try club scene.

As I fumbled for an answer, Emmy filled in the blank. "Quentin Tarantino," she said. Damn, the girl was good.

Brian still looked suspicious, but he dropped the subject. "All right. Me and Erik will finish the match then, eh?"

Em and I ran out to the car, then drove to Glasgow.

"What does Raoul want with Gerard and Emmy?" I asked. How strange it was to say my name and not be talking about me.

Em shrugged. "It doesn't make sense. He knows he's lost Christine, why would he kidnap her children?"

I thought a moment. "Maybe to get a response from Erik," I mumbled. I suddenly realized that was exactly what Raoul was doing. "Oh, shit," I whispered. "He's going to kill Erik."

**Onyxx: Dun-dun-duuuuun!**

**Gerry: I still can't believe you said that to me.**

**Onyxx: You'll get over it. Besides, you're a ladies' man. One woman not loving you isn't going to change a thing.**

**Gerry: It is too!**

**Onyxx: Is not!**

**Gerry: Is too!**

**Onyxx: Is not!**

**Gerry: Is too!**

**Onyxx: Is too!**

**Gerry: Is not!**

**Onyxx: HA!**

**Gerry: D: … You … you … BESSIE!**

**Onyxx: … You just insulted me in Scottish, you bampot!**

**Gerry: Where did you learn Scottish insults?**

**Onyxx: Some website.**

**Gerry: Oh. Well then. You NUMPTY!**

**Onyxx: … You just called me an idiot.**

**Gerry: (face pales) No, no! I didn't!**

**Onyxx: Yes, you did.**

**Gerry: I called you … an idiot, yes … but it's an _affectionate_ term! You're an idiot, but you're a _sweet _idiot!**

**Onyxx: You called me SWEET? First you insult me by calling me a Bessie. Then you call me a _sweet idiot?_**

**Gerry: Fine! Fine! You're an _evil_ idiot!**

**Onyxx: Oh, so now you _admit_ you called me an idiot!**

**Gerry: Fine! You're an evil genius! Just don't hurt me!**


	2. Oh, shit

**Onyxx: You have a face like a skelpit erse.**

**Gerry: Will you _stop it_ with the Scottish insults? For Christ's sake, you've been going at me like that for at least an _hour!_**

**Onyxx: … You have a face like a weel-kickit ba.**

**Gerry: I'm Scottish, and I have no idea what you just said.**

**Onyxx: You have a face like a bag o' bruised fruit.**

**Gerry: I'm not listening. I'M NOT LISTENING!**

**Onyxx: You've got a fanny like a stab wound in a gorilla's back.**

**Gerry: … For your information, my fansites all say I have a FANTASTIC butt!**

Chapter Two:

"We should probably split up to look for him," I said, squeezing Emmy's hand. "I'll go this way, you go that. We'll meet back at the Gallery of Modern Art."

She nodded, and we parted ways.

I walked down Cathedral Street, wearing sunglasses and a hat so that if I met any fans, they wouldn't recognize me and therefore slow me down.

If Raoul was here, Erik was either here with him or soon to follow.

When the hole had been in New York, Erik always fell through and landed somewhere near me. Same for Christine with Emmy, Raoul with Patrick Wilson, and even Father Uifizzi and Jason Scott Lee. I could only hope that somehow, he would end up here.

But that didn't explain what Raoul was doing in Scotland. Patrick lived in the US.

I bumped into a guy, hastily muttering "Excuse me" before realizing it was the blond idiot I had just been thinking about.

"Patrick!" I hissed, grabbing his collar. "Have you seen Raoul lately?"

He frowned. "Gerry? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"You remember. Time Square, eight years ago. Have you seen Raoul de Chagny? And by the way, what the hell are you doing in Scotland?"

"Movie premiere." He still looked confused. "Gerry, are you drunk?"

I growled. "You idiot! I haven't had a drink in twenty years. But I _know_ you know what I'm talking about! Time square! Me, you, Emmy, and the _Phantom of the Opera_ characters!"

He grabbed my arm, pulling me into the shadow of the Glasgow Cathedral. "We need to go somewhere we can talk," he whispered, leading me into the huge church.

He sat me down in the last pew, then cleared his throat. "Now, explain what's going on with Raoul."

"Raoul has found a way to get back here and he's kidnapped Erik and Christine's children. I think he's going to kill Erik and take Christine."

Patrick frowned. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

I growled again. "I am _not_ drunk! I'm absolutely serious!"

He sighed. "Gerry, you told me yourself that the only way to get here had disappeared. Remember? You and Emmy called me and said that Erik and Christine and all the others were stuck in their own worlds permanently."

"There's another way here." I grabbed my phone and pulled up Mobile Web. "Look." I Googled an article about the kidnapping and found a picture. "Now, who does that look like?"

His eyes widened. "Holy Mary. Raoul's gone bonkers."

"No, shit!" I put my phone up and grabbed his shoulder. "We're going to need your help finding him. Apparently, he's hiding out and waiting for Erik to get here."

There was a sudden, brilliant flash of white light from outside the cathedral, and I ran out to investigate, taking Patrick with me.

"Oh, shit," I said, probably for the millionth time that day. Only, this had to top all of the "oh, shit" situations I'd been in.

"Oh, shit," Patrick echoed.

I was now face-to-face with not only my old friends Leonidas, Stoick, and Dracula, but Terry Sheridan, John Tillman/Kable, and (God help us all) Clyde Shelton stood with them.

With the last flash of light came Erik, my faithful friend. He looked around at all of the movie characters, his eyes widening.

"Oh, shit," he said.

**Onyxx: The 'Oh shit' stuff was necessary.**

**Gerry: I can't believe you not only insulted _me,_ but my _butt_ as well!**

**Onyxx: Get over it.**

**Gerry: What's so terrible about my butt? Is it too big? Too small?**

**Onyxx: … (sigh) Gerry … you have a _nice _butt.**

**Gerry: Then why did you say it looked like a stab wound in a gorilla's back?**

**Onyxx: For the sake of the humor.**

**Gerry: Oh. Well then. You have a nice butt, too.**

**Onyxx: … Things just got awkward.**

**Gerry: Indeed they did.**

**Onyxx: … Let's forget we had this conversation.**

**Gerry: And forget you said I had a nice butt? Not a chance!**


	3. What will Mum say?

**Onyxx: AAARGH!**

**Gerry: What's wrong?**

**Onyxx: My hand is swollen and bruised, I can't type as fast as usual, and "Prima Donna" is running through my head!**

**Gerry: What's so bad about "Prima Donna?"**

**Onyxx: It's _effing_ annoying! I swear, it has been running through my head since I went to sleep last night!**

**Gerry: And that's a bad thing?**

**Onyxx: It is when the replaying parts are Carlotta's singing!**

**Gerry: Oh. That's . . . that's just terrible. I feel sorry for you. You have my sympathy.**

Chapter Three:

I looked at the army of Gerard Butlers before me. I counted each one of them.

"Six," I said. "There are six duplicates of me in Scotland." I turned to Erik. "Why does this always happen to me? Why can't this happen to someone like Tom Cruise?"

Kable was looking around. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. "What happened to all the monitors on the buildings?"

"It's not the same year you're from," I said, shaking my head. "And it's not the same place you left. I'll allow Erik to explain to all of you, I'm too fucking tired of this shit."

As Erik began his lecture, I walked over to a wooden bench and sat down, sighing. Taking out my phone, I dialed Em's number and waited fo rher to pick up.

"Gerry? Have you found him?" She sounded frantic. I knew she cared about Erik as much as I did and would rip someone's head off if they tried to hurt him.

"No, but you need to come here. I'm at the cathedral. I'm in deep shit."

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is Erik there? Is it Dracula?"

"Yes and yes. Plus five others." I sighed. "We have Kable, Terry Sheridan, Leonidas, Stoick, and Clyde Shelton."

She was silent a moment. "Oh, shit," she said finally.

I laughed. "Honey, I've been saying that all day."

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm on Cathedral Street. Don't let them out of your sight."

"No worries . . ." I looked over to Erik, who was still explaining to them where they were and what was going on. Well, the ones that didn't know. Leonidas, Stoick, and Dracula yawned and tried to look nonchalant. "I think we'll be okay. Bye, honey."

Closing my phone, I looked up at the sky. It looked like rain. Which was a good thing. I didn't want our dear friend Dracula to burst into flames.

I walked over to my army. "All right, gents, listen up," I said. "Terry, I know how you hate taking orders, but trust me on this, it's for your own good. You are all under my supervision until we can get you home. You do only what I tell you to, nothing else. Again, Terry, my apologies, but it's only until you can get back to your world with Lara Croft." I turned to Leonidas, Stoick, and Dracula. "You guys know the drill. Leonidas, if Terry feels a little rebellious, just poke him with your spear." I winked at him.

He shook his spear in Terry Sheridan's face, who paled. I turned back to the others.

"Clyde, I'm going to need your help in finding this man." I pulled the startled Patrick Wilson to my side, then grabbed Clyde. "A man that looks a lot like him, only younger and with longer hair. Foppish, if you will. He's kidnapped Erik's children and we need all the help we can get to stop him from killing Erik."

Clyde pursed his lips and nodded. "I guess helping you wouldn't be terrible," he remarked, looking back at Erik. "My kid was taken from me, too. Now, how exactly am I supposed to find this fop?"

I thought a moment. "That is an excellent question," I finally said. "We know he's somewhere here in Glasgow, but we're not sure where."

"Leave it to me," Clyde said, grinning. "One question: Do you want him dead or alive?"

As I said "Alive," Erik said "Dead." I glared at him before clearing my throat. "Definitely alive. We don't yet know quite what happens to the story if you kill a character in our world."

He nodded agreeably, then took out a cell phone of his own. "Here's my number. Since it wasn't given out in the movie, I'm pretty sure it will exist here." He grinned, then jotted his cell phone number onto my hand. "Let's test it out, just to make sure."

I dialed the number, and sure enough, his phone rang. Interesting. At least we had a means of communication.

"Thanks, Clyde," I said, shaking his hand. "Just try not to injure the idiot."

He grinned. "I'll _try_, but I can't guarantee anything."

I shook my head as he walked off, then turned back to my Butler Army, then pursed my lips. One final question remained.

What was Mum going to say?

**Onyxx: Ow...**

**Gerry: What's wrong?**

**Onyxx: My hand hurts from typing.**

**Gerry: Type with one hand.**

**Onyxx: I can't.**

**Gerry: Why not?**

**Onyxx: Because I _can't_, you bampot!**

**Gerry: (sigh) Again with the Scottish insults.**


	4. Brian's stupidity

**Onyxx: I swear to God, if anyone slaps my hand Monday when school starts back, I'll rip their fucking heads off.**

**Gerry: It looks bad.**

**Onyxx: It feels worse, trust me.**

**Gerry: That has to hurt like hell.**

**Onyxx: Indeed it does.**

Chapter Four:

I knocked on my mother's door once again, holding Em's hand. When Brian opened it, his eyes widened in shock.

I smiled amiably. "Brian, meet the characters I played in movies. Here we have Terry Sheridan, Kable, the Phantom of the Opera, King Leonidas, Stoick the Vast, and Dracula. Clyde Shelton is hunting down Raoul de Chagny for us because he kidnapped Erik's children and intends to murder him. But right now these gents need someplace to stay until we can get them home."

Brian paled and stepped aside to let me and my army in. Terry Sheridan patted his shoulder. "I'm about as clueless as you," he said, before Leonidas prodded him along with his spear.

Kable raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen this stuff since I was a kid," he said, jerking his thumb at the microwave.

"I haven't seen it," Stoick remarked. "Ever."

Lynn and Mum stared in shock for a few moments.

"What exactly is going on?" Lynn asked, frowning. "Are we going crazy?"

"Only if I am," I replied. I ran up the stairs, grabbed a pair of Brian's jeans, then tossed them down to my leather-clad friend. "Here, Leonidas, put these on. Can't have you making an influence on my son."

Brian cleared his throat. "Erik's not here, Gerry," he said.

I turned my gaze to my older brother. "He's not?" I asked, as nonchalant as possible. "Well then. Where is he?"

Brian bit his lower lip. "Some foppish blond guy came, said you had called him and told him to bring the kids wherever you were."

I tilted my head. "And you didn't call me to make sure?" I asked, gritting my teeth at my brother's stupidity. Didn't he have kids? Would he send them with some foppish blond guy?

He paused a moment, trying to think. "Oh, shit," he said, his eyes widening.

I walked calmly down the stairs and stood in front of my brother, then gave him the Archie Slap from _RocknRolla. _I think I did it better than him, though.

"You _fucking idiot!"_ Harsh, I know. But these were my kids that he signed over to a psycho pansy. For all I knew, he would pull a Michael Jackson on my son.

Em paled, her hand lifting to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. "He's got my _children?"_ she whispered, horrified.

I walked over to her and put an arm around her. "We'll find them," I promised quietly. "Clyde is searching for him now. I swear to you, we will find him and bring Erik and Chris back."

I looked at Dracula, Leonidas, and Kable. "You three. I have a plan. And it involves you kicking Raoul's ass for taking my children."

**Onyxx: Raoul seems to be in deep shit.**

**Dracula: Indeed he does.**

**Onyxx: Hey! How did you get in here?**

**Dracula: (blink) Well, darling, I walked toward the door and turned the knob. Then, the door opened . . . like _magic_.**

**Onyxx: Only _I_ have a right to be that sarcastic.**

**Dracula: I've had more practice at it than you, dear.**

**Onyxx: Anyways, Dracula plays a major part in Raoul's ass-kicking scene.**

**Dracula: Major? Pshuh! I'm doing _all_ the ass-kicking!**


	5. The End? Or is it?

**Onyxx: Raoul's getting his ass kicked!**

**Dracula: By yours truly.**

**Onyxx: Well, you _do_ have a bit of Gerry's help.**

**Dracula: Woman, _I'm_ kicking his ass.**

**Onyxx: Okay, okay. You kicked his ass. Jesus. Oh, quick warning: Kind of dark. Raoul is a freakin' psychopath.**

Chapter Five:

**_Gerry's POV_**

Clyde had found Raoul in St. Mungo's Cathedral. The only problem was that not only did the psycho fop have my children and Erik's children, but now, Clyde had been taken hostage as well. So we were probably in a tad bit of trouble.

I grabbed Dracula. "Look, you can't go in there, so you should wait out here," I said, patting his shoulder.

He glared at me with Satan's wrath on his face. "No, the hell I'm not," he growled.

I sighed. "You can't enter holy ground, remember?" I shrugged. "He's somewhere in there, so you'll have to wait out here. I'm sorry. I cannot use you."

He grit his teeth, his fangs elongating. "I am _not_ waiting out here whilst you have all the fun."

"Well, they _are_ my kids," I pointed out.

Dracula sighed, then slumped back in the van. "Fine. But if he manages to escape you and run out here, he's _mine."_

I grinned. "Deal."

* * *

_**Kable's POV**_

Bloody cobwebs. I swatted them out of the way, fighting through the mausoleum. We had no idea where that blond pansy was, so I had been sent to the graveyard to find him.

Unfortunately, he had made himself pretty fucking hard to find.

I growled, reaching the door. "Bloody idiot," I grumbled, moving on to the next mausoleum.

I heard the sound of a little girl crying somewhere, and ran toward the place the sound was coming from.

_"I want my mommy!" _she cried. _"Where's my mommy? Take me to my mommy!"_

_"Shh, it's okay," _a boy said. _"It'll be okay, Emmy. Father will come for us. Father will save us. Shh."_

An older man groaned. When he spoke, he sounded a lot like Gerry. Definitely Clyde. _"You're just lucky you managed to tie me up. I could kill you and make it look like an accident."_

_"My dad's gonna _kick_ your _ass!" another boy shouted. _"He's gonna beat you so bad, your grampa will feel it! My _mom_ could kick your ass, you fucking fairy!"_

Holy shit. How old was the boy, seven?

_"Shut up!" _a man shouted. _"All of you, quiet! Or I'll kill the little one!"_

_"TOUCH MY SISTER ONE MORE TIME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"_ It was that boy again. Must be Gerry's kid, then. _"If you touch my sister again, _I'll_ kick your ass!"_

I had no doubt he'd be able to.

A little girl's cry of fear reached my ears, and I kicked the mausoleum door in. "You fucking asshole, if you touch those kids, I'll beat your fucking face in!"

A boy that looked a helluva lot like Gerry's eyes widened. "Dad?" he asked.

I shook my head before grabbing the blond guy by the neck. "You son of a bitch. Why can't you pick on someone your own size? Taken to hurting little children, have you? You dirty bastard!" I threw him out the door, where he ran away, toward the front of the building.

His funeral. He was running straight for the vampire.

* * *

**_Dracula's POV_**

I saw the boy run out from around St. Mungo's, the fear of God on his face.

The tree branch I was resting on creaked under my weight. Just a bit longer, and he would be mine . . .

He walked under the tree, almost directly below me, looking around wildly. He seemed afraid.

He had a right to be.

Finally, he moved just an inch. I let myself fall right on top of him, feeling my fangs elongate, my mouth salivating. I could almost taste his blood already.

He screamed as he saw my fangs. "What are you?" he shouted, trying to push me off.

I hissed in his face. "Your worst fucking nightmare!" I growled like a demon, stalling for when Gerry and the others would return.

* * *

**_Gerry's POV_**

That was our signal.

I grabbed my knife, walking out of the shadows of St. Mungo's, Erik trailing not far behind me. That bastard would pay for hurting my daughter.

I pulled Dracula off him. He looked hurt.

"You promised he was _mine,"_ he whispered, jerking his thumb toward the pansy.

I pursed my lips. "That was before I found out he was a pedophile and touched my little girl." I pulled Raoul to his feet. "Don't worry. I won't kill him. I'll leave that to you."

I grit my teeth, holding the knife in Raoul's face. "See this?" I said softly. "You know, I never had a problem with you. I never hated you, never had a grudge against you, never hurt you. So why the hell did you take my kids? Huh? Why did you _hurt my little girl?"_ At this point, tears were falling down my face. We had worked so hard and tried for so long to have Chris. I was not gonna lose her to some pedophile.

I heard Erik gritting his teeth behind me.

Raoul's eyes darted nervously from the knife and back to my face.

"You sick bastard," I hissed. "You're gonna pay for hurting my baby. My _fucking_ four-year-old daughter!"

I handed him over to Dracula. "Here. You and Erik can finish him off. I'm too fucking tired. I'm taking my kids and I'm going the fuck home."

Kable carried my daughter on one hip, while my son held his hand. I picked up my baby girl, her tear-filled, afraid green eyes looking into mine. Choking back tears of my own, I pulled my baby into my arms.

"It's okay, Chris," I said softly, stroking her hair. "It's okay. My baby girl." I pulled little Erik into a hug as well, kneeling so I could kiss his forehead. "My son," I whispered, hugging them both. "My daughter."

I looked over my shoulder at the other Erik, who was holding his own children and crying. "Hey, what do you think would happen if Raoul died in this world?" I asked, glancing toward where Dracula's eyes widened hopefully as they turned blood-red.

Erik shrugged. "I don't know, and I personally don't care," he said, pulling his children closer.

I shrugged, then looked at Dracula. "Best wait til we at least get back to the hole," I said, nodding. "It might close if you kill him, trapping you all here."

I looked at Clyde Shelton as he walked over to me, then frowned.

"How the hell does a genius like you get taken hostage by a dumbass like Raoul?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He blushed and grinned sheepishly. "He hit me in the back of the head with a brick," he mumbled, rubbing his head. "I woke up in the mausoleum, tied to a chair."

I laughed. "Way to go, Clyde. You got outsmarted by the idiot."

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

Dracula held Raoul's arms behind his back, dragging him out of the van. Erik was already waiting at the door to the cathedral.

I closed the door to the van, making sure my kids were still asleep before turning and walking back to the others.

Leonidas held his spear at Terry Sheridan's throat. Terry fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Look, can you tell the bloody Spartan to move the spear?" he asked, pushing it away slowly. "Please? It's not like I'm gonna run off. I have to go back and help Lara before she gets hurt."

"Lara Croft? Hurt?" I shook my head. "Doubtful. But okay. Leonidas, give the man some breathing room."

He pulled his spear away, then looked at Erik. "Same way as last time, Erik?" he asked, obviously meaning the way out.

He nodded. "Yes. I don't think it changes. Okay," he began, indicating to the n00bs. "You're going to feel a force pulling you forward. Don't resist. You will feel a massive amount of pain, but it is brief."

Leonidas went POOF in a flash of light. Bloody showoff.

Stoick patted me on the back before leaving. "Have a good life, friend," he said softly, smiling.

I grinned. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but . . . don't come back." I grinned as he walked away, disappearing into the light.

Terry Sheridan went next, a bit hesitant, but eventually, he was gone, too.

Then Kable and Clyde.

Erik pushed his children toward me. They hugged me as well as I knelt next to them.

"Are you our uncle?" little Gerard asked, frowning.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said, my hand on his shoulder. "I'm your uncle."

Little Emmanuelle threw her arms around my neck. "We'll miss you, Uncle Gerry," she whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled and patted her head.

I stood, facing Erik. "I'm going to miss you, you arrogant son of a bitch," I said, pulling him into a bearhug.

I felt tears on my skin as he hugged me equally hard. "I'll try to come back," he promised, patting my back, then pulling his children along with him.

At last, it was just me, Dracula, and the fop.

I nodded to the vampire, whose eyes turned the color of blood as he sank his fangs into Raoul's neck. He screamed with pain.

When Dracula finished his meal, he ripped Raoul's head off, to prevent Raoul becoming a vampire.

It was quite graphic, to say the least. I felt a little nauseous as I watched the count lick the blood off his chin.

The ground shook beneath us, and Raoul's carcass fell into a pile of dust.

"What's happening?" Dracula asked, looking around. "I . . . I can't feel the pull!"

My eyes widened. "Oh, shit," I said, looking at him. "It's gone. Closed. Forever."

His jaw dropped as we fell on our butts with another quake. "You mean . . ."

"It looks like you're stuck here, Dracula," I said.

**Onyxx: I said it was the end of my Gerry Butler/_Phantom of the Opera_ stories, never said ANYTHING about _Dracula 2000._**

**Dracula: And that's why I play such a major part.**

**Onyxx: So, do you think I should make a new Gerry Butler/_Dracula 2000_? Or should I just leave it the way it is?**

**Dracula: Review and tell us what you think.**


End file.
